Start Over
by Felouse
Summary: AmyxTails coupling set in Sonic X, prologue is set before my first fic Comfort next chapter set after Comfort, actionadventure in later chapters reasons for doing this story inside fic and rated PG just in case cause of the action later on [Finished].
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- First of all I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega.  
  
After a review from Brent-Ka, Tom T. Echidna and Shadow is Amazing (and others from other sections. Thanks for the support and for the advice I'll try and use them to my advantage.) so I have decided to do this story which will have chapters to explain and show the reason for the quick romance which I am sure many of us would do which you will understand when I am done. Well anyway on with the story.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Start Over  
  
Prologue  
  
Amy Rose woke up to a beautiful sunny morning the birds were singing and the sun was shining. She walked over to her wardrobe from her window and looked at all of her selection of clothes which were mostly her red dresses which she usually wore and a couple of different ones like the green dress with the yellow bow and the school girl like uniform.  
  
She just went with her usual red dress and red shoes with a white stripe on each of them. She went down stairs with her usual happy go lucky attitude, right now she thought she would look for Sonic her one true love.  
  
Her stomach started to rumble she touched her belly, she giggled a little and thought to herself "I better go have breakfast first."  
  
She went to the Thorndyke's dining room and saw Ella bring in the breakfast for everyone, she looked in Amy's direction and said "Just in time Amy, I just finished making breakfast please take a seat."  
  
Amy did as she was told and sat next to Cream and Cheese they looked like they couldn't wait to dig into Ella's cooking lets face it everyone is hungry when it comes to breakfast, Chris was sat on the other side of the table with a look of delight on his face.   
  
As soon as the food was set for Sonic a blue blur went zooming past them and the toast that was set for breakfast and water was gone but the dish and glass looked like it didn't leave the spot they were set.   
  
Everyone at the table were not shocked since it usually happens every time breakfast was set.  
  
Amy knew Sonic took his usual morning outing he should be back in under 5 minutes but if he stopped to help someone he will take over that time.  
  
She noticed "Where's Tails?" she inquired.  
  
Ella answered her "He's fixing the wing on the X Tornado in the garage. Don't worry he has had something to eat before he started I made sure that."   
  
After her question was answered she finished her breakfast and left for the living room and waited there for her blue hero to return, she wanted to talk to Sonic alone, she started to drift off into her little fantasy world where Sonic would say yes he does love her and would like to marry her.  
  
Her daydream was broken as soon she heard the sound of a door opening and she saw her hero come in, the sun was shining on him through the window to give him the extra effect to make him look more handsome then he already was.  
  
He stretched his arms to signify he had his usual warm up run. He almost went right past her until she got in his way.   
  
Sonic tried going around but she followed his direction, her eyes never leaving his, Sonic tried to take one left step but she followed his exact movement, he tried a right step but again she followed his footing. This went on for a couple of more seconds so he stopped trying.  
  
He sighed knowing what she wants "What do you want Amy?" he asked sarcastically.   
  
She replied with so much cheeriness in her voice "Sonic look outside, isn't it a beautiful day?" she continued to babbler on "Why don't we go out for the day get drinks, go out to the mall, you know stuff, just you and me." she stressed the last part.  
  
He put his head down, his right hand on his forehead and let out an irritated sigh as if he was trying to maintain his composure, he then said "Amy I don't real..."  
  
She cut him off "That's great come on lets go." she grabbed his arm but he stood still like a statue not moving from his spot, she looked towards him to see what's wrong she only saw his long blue quills facing her.  
  
She let go of his arm and asked nicely "Are you feeling alright?"   
  
He turned around with a frown plastered upon his face and he replied "I was, UNTIL I MET YOU!" he shouted.  
  
She staggered back in shock she tried to speak but she stuttered "S..Son.."  
  
He cut her off harshly "For so long you have kept bothering me and annoying me well let me tell you something I don't like you!" he stressed don't.  
  
He continued "If I knew you were going to be this annoying I should of left Eggman to do what he wants with you!"  
  
Tears streaked her cheeks from her usual emerald like eyes that had hope but was now not there. Sonics face went from anger to regret he said "Amy." with calmness in his voice to try and be sorry for what was said.  
  
She turned around and ran outside to anywhere not wanting to be alone with him. Sonic shouted but in a his usual tone "Amy, I'm sorry." It was hopeless the once hopeful pink Hedgehog would not listen anymore.  
  
She was now outside near the garage, she needed to talk to someone she thought maybe that will get her mind off Sonic, she couldn't talk to Ella she would act like a worried mother she didn't want that, Chris, Chuck and Tanaka wouldn't understand, Cream looked up to her in a way Amy couldn't let her see herself like this in tears.  
  
There was only one person to go to he was like a counsellor, he would understand what she is going through she looked to the garage and walked towards the X Tornado knowing he could comfort her as she walked towards Tails who was still working under the wing.  
  
The first thing he said politely was "Hey Amy, you need anything?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review please I want to know if I am still doing good on fics and I will work on this one till the end. 


	2. Chapter 1 The Talk

Disclaimer- First of all I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story. (This chapter is set after my first fic Comfort.)   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Start Over  
  
Chapter 1 The Talk  
  
Today Amy felt more happier then usual, her and Tails never said a word to anyone about their little talk and what they did in the Thorndyke garage yesterday. She walked without a care in the world until she bumped into Sonic.  
  
She realised she was in the long hallway of the mansion which were like the other rooms beautifully decorated with the long red carpet on the floor which could make anyone feel like a movie star and lamps on the side of the walls which was crusted in gold.  
  
Sonic finally said something "Amy, look I know that you must be mad at me for yesterdays incident and I like to say I am sorry."   
  
She was about to say something until he held up his hands in defence and said "Please don't hurt me!" in a pleading sort of tone.  
  
She finally answered in happiest tone possible "That's ok." she sighed happily.   
  
Sonic was almost left in confusion so he tried something "Amy I destroyed all your dresses!"   
  
She replied "That's nice." he was shocked he was expecting one swing of from her hammer but he did not get one single one.  
  
He turned around in time to see Tails talking with her, he knew what he was about to do was wrong but he wanted to know if there was a problem with her, so he eavesdropped on their conversation.  
  
Sonic could hear Tails say "So Amy I wanted to give you this." it was just a single red rose she accepted it and smelled it Tails carried on "I saw it and thought of you."   
  
Amy kissed him on the cheek and said "Thank you." She left like one of those school girls in the summer of love.  
  
Sonic was now even more shocked he saw her kiss his best friend on the cheek, sure he was only a few yards away from the conversation but he knew he heard and saw what was in front of him.  
  
He thought "That does it, I will not be left in the dark any longer, even if it was for a couple of minutes but I need to know what's going on now."  
  
He walked towards Tails who just stood still looking in the direction where Amy left. Sonic's footing could easily be heard on the soft exquisite red royalty like carpet, but when he reached his little buddy he acted like he was in a world of his own.  
  
Sonic flicked his fingers and waved his right hand in front of him and said "Hello, you in there little buddy?"  
  
Tails shook his head and said "Oh, uh, Sonic what are you doing here?"  
  
Sonic was acting his cool and laidback way and said "Oh, nothing I was just in the neighbourhood and the next thing I notice is that you," he emphasized with a point of his finger as he continued talking "giving a rose to Amy the one who has a load of love hearts, the one who has her room mostly pink, the one who swings her hammer like a psycho.."  
  
He was stopped by an angered Tails "Hey don't call my girl a psycho." he defended.  
  
"Wait a minute your girl? What are you talking about?" Sonic said as looked at him for an answer.   
  
Tails thought "Well you blew it you better tell him now, go on what's the worst he is going to say?"   
  
Sonic was still looking at him, Tails then said "Sorry." he turned around looked back at Sonic and said "You want to know? Come on we talk privately about this."  
  
Ella was in the kitchen washing up the plates, mugs and other kitchen utensils, she heard Amy humming a tune to herself Ella looked behind her and saw her walking around like a lost soul with a single rose in her hand which she gazed at through her tune.  
  
Ella returned to the job at hand and said "You sound happy today Amy."  
  
Amy looked up confused and said "Huh."  
  
Ella knew what it was since it is what she went through at her age. She ceased what she was doing and wiped her hands on the soft wash cloth nearby.  
  
She repeated "I said You sound very happy today."  
  
Amy then looked up to her and said with a dreamy look in her eyes "Oh yeah I am." she sat down at a table on a nearby stool, she looked at her rose still as if she was connected to it and letting go of it did not seem like an option that has crossed her mind.  
  
Ella sat across from her on another stool nearby and said "Alright who is it?"  
  
Amy knew what she said then her reply was "No one in particular."  
  
Ella replied back "You can not fool me." Amy looked up shocked that she was easily read Ella carried on talking "That is the same look in your eyes that I had when I was your age and you come in with a rose from no one in particular." she said in a joking tone.  
  
Amy then thought "Maybe it will not hurt to tell Ella."  
  
She looked towards Ella and said "Ok I am with someone"  
  
Ella asked "Is it Sonic?"  
  
Amy shook her head and said "No, Tails."  
  
Ella looked confused, Amy then said "I'll tell you how it happened you see.."  
  
"…and that's the whole story." Sonic looked gob smacked at what Tails had told him, luckily he was sitting down on a bed otherwise he would of fainted. Tails was standing up like a president of a country making a speech, Sonic stood up and paced back and forth through the guest bedroom which was at the very top of the mansion.  
  
Sonic stopped looked at him said "Are you stupid?"  
  
It was now Tails turn to look gob smacked "What, what did I do wrong?" he said in a worried tone.   
  
"I'm serious, tell me do you really love her?" he asked  
  
Tails replied confidently "Yes."   
  
"Tails," he sighed wondering how to tell him "you told me when she cried on your shoulder you felt like you loved her right." he said in a calm voice.  
  
Tails nodded, Sonic carried on talking "Let me ask you this then? How do you know you just did not feel sympathy for her?"  
  
Tails was now dumbfounded he could not answer that, what if he did felt that emotion other then love. Sonic was about to go down the stairs until he gave his little buddy advice "If I were you I would think hard on the situation cause this is really a delicate thing you got yourself into."  
  
He left and shut the door behind him leaving only Tails to think.  
  
Ella listened to every bit of detail in Amy's story but to Ella the answer was simple she said "So basically you found someone else to concentrate your emotions on other then Sonic."  
  
Amy replied "Well.. I guess you could put it that way."  
  
Ella then said "So you are just taking the easy way out to not deal with your emotional distress."  
  
Amy looked at her shocked and stuttered "I..I thought you would of understand what I am going through."  
  
"I do understand what you are going through, but don't you think you should search yourself before going for another person for love." Ella reasoned   
  
Amy knew Ella was right, sadness took over her once happy face, Ella could not do anything for her sadness but she knew many people in life who would do a mistake like this.   
  
Ella went back to her job and said "Besides how do you know that you and Tails feel the same way for each other, later on in this relationship you or him may find that you never felt anything at all for that person and leave that same person in tears."  
  
Amy has to give her that she was good at this subject she left her rose on the table and went for somewhere quiet to think on this.  
  
She got to her bedroom to be left with her own thoughts as she jumped for her fluffy bed her face into the pillow. She thought long and hard on it but she came up with only one conclusion she had to let him down gently and start over at some point if there was ever going to be a chance for that.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As usual review to tell me how good I am doing, I could had this done yesterday but my brother was playing online poker.   
  
Thank you Trance Boy for the advice I did not know the rule you told me and I rated all my fics to PG now thanks for telling me also this story may be based on my first fic but it is a completely different genre cause the action is going to be later I hope this clears things up I will update tomorrow or soon depending on what happens in the week thanks again and see you later. 


	3. Chapter 2 Lets Start Over

Disclaimer- As usual I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega and the Broken song belongs to Seether who worked with Amy Lee best song ever. Now as usual on with the story.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Start Over  
  
Chapter 2 Lets Start Over   
  
Tails sat on the soft couch in the living room he was still thinking on his emotions. He did not know what time it was but he knew he was sat there for quite a while. It suddenly went bright, he was taken out of his thoughts and his eyes adjusted to the light.  
  
He looked around at his surroundings it was night time already he didn't think he was there that long. He looked towards the person responsible for switching on the lights, he found Amy standing there with a pink fluffy dressing gown on.  
  
Tails looked away he did not want to make the same mistake twice since after what Sonic told him, he had to sort out this problem somehow and find out how he really feels for the beautiful pink hedgehog that stood before him. She took a seat next to him.  
  
She noticed how he turned away so she decided to break the ice with casual conversation "Living it dangerously aren't you?" she said.  
  
The only thing he said was "Huh."  
  
She pointed towards the clock on the wall it was 10:09 past his bedtime he then replied "I was in deep thought." he sounded like he was not bothered about the time.  
  
Amy saw he must have been thinking of something but now she decided to 'get to the point' as anyone would put it.  
  
It took all of her will power to talk "Tails.." he looked towards her wondering what she wanted. She carried on talking "I have been thinking… how we got together.." he nodded he knew where this was going and he could see it was hard for her to say she continued "I.. was thinking.. maybe.. we.. should start over some other time."  
  
He was confused he asked "What do you mean?"  
  
She explained "The only reason we got together was of emotions that I wanted to avoid." She gulped but then carried on "so maybe we could get together some other time but next time slow do you understand what I mean."  
  
Tails did not know how to feel he didn't know whether to agree or disagree he didn't know if he should cry or be happy because it is the right decision to make in this type of situation he did not know which was the right emotion to feel he was so confused.  
  
So he lied "Yeah that sounds fine maybe we do need some time apart to you know to get to grips with things, like to make sure everything will be alright between the two of us."  
  
She nodded in agreement knowing what he said was right.   
  
She then asked him "So what were you thinking about?"  
  
He lied again "Nothing important." cause he did not want to tell her how confused he is it would just complicate things and he didn't want that.  
  
She took that as his answer stood up and said "Well I guess I'll see you around then." She held out her hand and he shook it with his.  
  
Some reason he felt so confused he wanted to say he was but he didn't want to make things worse, Sonic may not have been in this predicament but knew a thing or two when it comes to relationships.  
  
She left the room leaving Tails alone, he did not see this coming at all his emotions were all over the place it was like his new feelings were clashing with other feelings, he thought to himself "relationships are hard."

-----------------------

Amy Rose got to her bedroom she had a box of tissues on her bed she knew she would need them. She took her dressing gown off and went under the bed covers.  
  
She thought to herself "Well I better get this over with the quicker I get over this the less pain I will be in."  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes as she thought of Sonic and how she felt at the time, she remembered the advice from Ella to get through this, Amy also remembered a song she believed it seemed right for this situation either that or she just wanted to do something to make herself go to sleep she sang the song quietly.   
  
_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
_  
More tears spilled out of her eyes but she still continued while wiping her eyes with a tissue.   
  
_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_  
She wiped her eyes and her cheeks with another tissue.   
  
_You've gone away,   
  
You don't feel me here anymore_  
  
_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
_  
At that point she thought of how Tails stole her pain she cried mostly there cause she felt like she used him.  
  
_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_  
She lied down on her bed which was very soft, tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to wipe them away with another tissue. She sniffled a little when she sang but she still went on.   
  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away   
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone   
_  
She did not want to feel like this but some people have to go through this but unluckily it was her who has to go through it. Sleep finally almost got to her but she decided to finish the song cause she felt she did not want to leave it unfinished.   
  
_You've gone away,   
  
You don't feel me here anymore_   
  
She closed her eyes and her tears still stained her cheeks as she went to the dream world to wait to find what tomorrow may bring.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I always say this but please review to tell me how good I am doing, I will try and update the story everyday but I can't promise anything till next time readers. 


	4. Chapter 3 A Damsel to Save

Disclaimer- As usual I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Start Over Chapter 3 A Damsel To Save

Its been two days since Amy told him that they should spend time apart, well it wasn't in those exact words but Tails got the picture, to keep his mind off of his problems with his emotions and Amy he worked on the X Tornado to see if his creation need fine tuning or repairs.

Luckily the Thorndyke garage was big enough to fit his enormous plane. Oil from the X Tornado was on the floor Tails really hated it when he gets dirty so he tried avoiding getting oil in his soft pillow like fur.

Until Sonic rushed into the garage stopped in front of him and poor Tails fell on his backside into the oil. He did not mind if his best friend came in cause Sonic only rushed in like this when trouble was brewing.

Tails got up and asked politely "Is there something the matter?"

Sonic replied in all calmness "Eggman is up to his old tricks again." Tails nodded and his friend carried on "Come on little buddy we off."

Tails then replied "Could you please give me time to clean myself up."

Sonic looked at the little kit and he said "Sure."

Tails then said "Thank you."

Before Tails left Sonic said still with a calm tone "Eggman kidnapped Amy so I am going to need all the help I am going to get."

Tails stopped dead in his tracks and exclaimed "What!" Sonic then repeated "You heard me Eggman has kidnapped Amy." he made that sound like nothing was wrong.

Tails knew that this would be a wrong decision but he promised her that he would stay away from her so he said "I can not go."

This time it was Sonic turn to sound surprised "What!"

Tails replied to his best friend "I just can not I promised Amy I would stay away from he.."

He was cut off by Sonic "I think Amy would not mind you coming to help her from the clutches of Eggman besides I don't think you will be near her long."

Tails then went over to the X Tornado and brought out a small gold ring placed it in Sonic's hand and explained "Here take this, if I come I come, If I don't come I don't ok."

Sonic looked into his friends water like eyes and saw something in his young friend that no one else would see.

Sonic gave him a nod and sped off with the breeze behind him. Tails gave a big sigh and thought "Well I better get myself cleaned up."

----------------------------

Amy woke up to hear machinery roaring and creations been made by none other then Dr Eggman. The last thing she remembered was being by herself outside near the mansion and next thing she saw was darkness and now she is suddendly here.

She tried to move but to no prevail one of the robots which was tall, skinny and goldish colour turned to see she was awake and said in a robotic voice "Dr Eggman the prisoner is awake."

Eggman looked towards the two robots and said "Good."

He stopped whatever work he was doing and stepped between the Decoe and Bocoe looked up to see Amy still squirming to try to get free.

Eggman said to Amy "Your attempts of escaping are non existent so there is no point for you to try anything stupid."

Amy knew what he wanted, the evil scientist carried on "You see I kidnapped you cause I kno.."

Amy cut him off saying "I know I know you have taken me cause you want bait for Sonic so you ca.."

Eggman looked irritated and said in an angry tone "Stop it you ruining my plans already just by telling me my own plans I came up with them not you."

She looked away and said to herself "Yeah like that is so original."

"Well anyway as soon as Sonic knows your are in my possession I will finally get that pathetic hedgehog out of my hair." he said with such distaste.

The small chubby silver robot said "That's if had any hair Dr."

The evil doctor turned around and said "Shut up Bocoe."

Amy couldn't think of her knight in shining armour cause he never existed anymore in her dreams but she thought the only thing to do was to wait.

----------------------

Tails came out of the shower dried himself off and went to his room to groom his fur he picked up a brush nearby and started brushing his tails and other bits of fur.

His room was like any other room except this room was neat and tidy, everything was organised like books in alphabetical order and a small invention was on his desk. He then looked towards a picture of Amy on his desk where his invention was he liked to keep pictures of all his friends.

He went over to his desk picked up the picture of Amy the one he thought he loved he looked at it long and hard and thought of all the great times they had when they were friends back home, he loved how she was always honest he loved how she would chat about the useless gossip to him and he would talk about his inventions to her which she always showed interest to, she never seemed bored to talk to him or be around him.

He wasn't sure if he felt something back then but he knew one time she almost fell asleep on top of him when the gang watched a movie together at first it made him feel uncomfortable but he loved how it felt with her laying there like an angel but he just did not think of her that way and always felt envious that she always went after Sonic.

Suddenly he thought "I did love her but back then before we came here, how could I have forgotten those feelings for her, maybe because I did not understand those feelings back then but no.."

He then said aloud to himself "Wait a minute what I am still doing here I got to help her!" he ran down the long hallway, down the stairs to find Ella cleaning near the doorway.

Tails ran while saying "See you later Ella." She then asked "Where are you going?"

He then said this time with resolve "I am off to save my one true love."

He then ran to the garage grabbed a controller off the top of the desk jumped into the X Tornado and switched the ignition on. He drove it outside onto the streets and pressed the button on the controller he picked up to make the trees slant to one side to make room for him to take off.

He then took off to find where Amy is and tell her the most important thing in anyone's life.

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review to tell me how good I am doing. Thanks well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


	5. Chapter 4 The Saviour

Disclaimer- As usual I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega.  
  
I think I should explain something before I carry on you see the reason some of my sentences are like run-ons, grammar can be bad, etc because I have a medical problem where I can use the language or writing wrongly and I can not notice this but others will, so in future I hope to shake this habit with you the reviewers help so if you read my fics I want you all to understand that ok. Now on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Start Over  
  
Chapter 4 The Saviour  
  
Sonic was speeding through the big city known as Station Square he had looked everywhere for Eggman and Amy and he couldn't find them anywhere. He searched the streets, looked from the highest buildings and checked all the alleys.  
  
Sonic finally sat down at the beach he decided to think where else they could be, Chris was going to check with Chuck in the parks and by the lakes, luckily Sonic has that cell phone Chris gave him cause then he could call him if they found Amy or Eggman.  
  
The blue hedgehog closed his eyes until his ears picked up a faint shuffling down the beach. He ran down towards where he heard the sound and there he found her in the most secluded spot on the rocks tied up and gagged.  
  
He went up to her and thought "This seems too easy."  
  
Amy looked like she was trying to say something, he un-gagged her and she said "It's a trap."  
  
"What!" he exclaimed  
  
Then there was rumbling like an earthquake. a giant robotic hand came through the rocks and grabbed Amy as she screamed, the rest of the robot bashed through the rocks and stood before Sonic as he fell onto the rocky part of the beach.  
  
The robot was huge silver in colour with red on the wrists, waist, ankles and shoulders. This robot looked strong otherwise he wouldn't have gotten through solid rock, Amy was trapped in the robots right hand squirming and screaming "Help me!"  
  
"HO HO HO HO" Sonic heard, he turned his head to see Eggman in his flying machine looking pleased "Well, well looks like you are in a bit of trouble you pesky hedgehog." he said.  
Sonic shouted "Eggman."  
  
The evil doctor then said "Meet E-89 I hope you like it cause it will be the last thing she sees if you destroy it."  
  
"What!" Sonic said in confusion and worry not liking the sound of it.  
  
Eggman then said "If it is destroyed the explosion will take her with it and I know how much you hate losing a friend whether captured or in danger."  
  
Sonic was thinking "How can I destroy this bucket of bolts without making it take Amy with it." a smile formed on his face "Maybe if I can loosen its grip on her maybe then I can come out successful."  
  
The evil scientist looked form his flying machine and said "What are you smiling for you pathetic hedgehog."  
  
Sonic looked at Eggman and said "This could be a big challenge for me." in a calm and yet confident voice.  
  
Eggman then said "Whatever you say." he grinned and shouted "E-89 LOCK ON TARGET ON SONIC AND ATTACK."  
  
E-89 complied with a left punch to the ground to make an earthquake, Sonic was having trouble standing cause of it, all he saw was a left hook from the gigantic robot which hit him in the side of the face.  
  
Sonic got up then thought "That does it no more playing around." he ran towards the robot dodged another left hook ran up the robotic arm and head butted it, E-89 almost fell but it regained its balance.  
  
It stamped with its feet to cause a longer rumbling to make Sonic trip while running Sonic looked towards where he tripped there he found he tripped over a crack.  
  
"That was not there before." he exclaimed  
  
Sonic stood up and stood still, E-89 tried to punch him but he dodged the attack ran towards it and tried to hit the robot with his head again but on his right hand to loosen its grip on Amy instead E-89 kept a hold of her, Sonic then got an uppercut from it and he was high in the air.  
  
Eggman then shouted "E-89 FINISH HIM."  
  
E-89 looked up aimed his left hand at Sonic then changed it into a laser cannon and fired. By then Amy shouted "NOOOO"  
  
It connected and the explosion looked to have a devastating effect. Amy turned away with her eyes closed thinking "This is all my fault."  
  
Eggman then screamed "YES finally that hedgehog is gone." he turned to Amy who was crying "Looks like you and your friends lose." he said with joy.  
  
A frown formed on his face as he heard "Think again Egghead."  
  
Eggman looked to where he heard it and saw Sonic with a grin on his face on top of the X Tornado.  
  
Sonic turned around and said "Thanks glad you could make it little buddy."  
  
Tails replied "You welcome just be glad I came here just in time."  
  
Eggman looked like he tasted something horrible as he shouted "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, E-89 FIRE"  
  
E-89 fired laser after laser towards the X Tornado but it just kept on flying out of firing range of the lasers Tails then gave a suggestion "Sonic this is great vantage point use the ring I gave you earlier."  
  
Sonic took the small gold ring from his glove held it in the palm of his hand, he then harnessed its power jumped from the X Tornado rolled into a ball and spin downwards to E-89's head but the gigantic robot put his arms up in automatic defence.  
  
But Sonic went through its defence and its head. Both hands were separated from the arms, the left hand was falling first the grip of the right hand on Amy loosened.  
  
The explosion took out both hands but lucky Amy she was thrown by the explosion high into the air.  
  
She was fell unconscious from the blast, she started to fall she could of plummeted to her death but Tails caught her in his arms just in the nick of time while flying the X Tornado.  
  
Eggman looked surprised by this and said "I will be back but next time stronger then ever hahahahaha" he laughed as he flew off.  
  
From the ground Sonic gave the thumbs up to Tails did Tails to Sonic. Tails looked at Amy who was still unconscious in his arms she looked like an angel when she slept what he felt for her in the garage was completely different from what he was feeling now.  
  
He put the X Tornado on auto pilot to the Thorndyke home so he could keep an eye on Amy, he stroked her soft pink quills softly with his right hand as if he was been delicate with a rare relic and to him she was the most beautiful and rarest he ever seen.  
  
He then thought "Maybe I should wait for her to realise her feelings for me, if she has any that is, besides like I said great rewards come to the people that wait."

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review to tell me how good I am doing. Thanks well an authors job is never done. Also the next chapter will be the last chapter for this fic , till next time readers.


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer- As usual I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega.  
  
3 things to say 1 thanks for the reviews everyone, 2 hater if you don't like this site then why are you reviewing a fic strange boy and 3 Trance Boy thanks for the advice but updating every 4 days is not my style cause I have nothing to do on mornings and also before I start a story I think of basically each chapter I am going to do so I have a basis to work on I hope you understand what I mean but I still appreciate the advice. Now on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Start Over  
  
Epilogue  
  
Its been 5 months since the event with Eggman, in the first two months Amy was like a hermit staying in her bedroom, the only times she came out was if she was hungry, she must have been scared of leaving the mansion after her close call in the explosion. It would of took her longer to be out and about like normal if wasn't for Tails who helped her at first she did not want him to be around her but all he just did was treat her like a friend. She accepted to be around him after a couple of weeks.  
  
The 3rd month she was back to normal except she was not after Sonic anymore but they did stay friends. Over that month and partly through the 4th month she was with Tails mostly for the chat here and there like they used to do back home. It was then she realised she loved him for who he was as a person willing to help anyone in need, clean, neat, tidy, and plus she thought the three hairs that stuck out on his head which is like hers was cute it was like a symbol of soul mates, there were other qualities she liked in him but it would take almost forever to say them all.  
  
Almost at the end of the 4th month they got together and she confessed her feelings to him, he simply replied with just a simple kiss on her lips, that kiss felt absolutely amazing when you have no other feelings for something else.  
  
That's when the romance between the young kit and the pink hedgehog began, it is the 5th month sure they only became a couple a week ago but they were happy.  
  
Today Amy felt like she was on top of the world now though night has taken over the skies and stars twinkled in the night. she was off to her bedroom down the long celebrity like hallway when she finally got to her bedroom she saw a note on her bed, she picked up the note and it said on it.  
  
"Amy come to the swimming pool outside I got something to show you."  
  
"From Your Soul Mate."  
  
She wondered what would he have wanted to show her, she ran out of her bedroom down the hallway down the stairs into the living room where Chris and Chuck were.  
  
Chris saw her and asked "Hey Amy what's the rush?"  
  
She answered "Tails needs uh my help in fixing something. Sorry I do not have time to explain." She ran off for the back door.  
  
Chris Thorndyke just blinked in confusion and said "That's odd I did not think Tails need any help on anything mechanical and I did not think she knows anything about mechanics."  
  
Chuck knew well what it was since he had experience in this situation he went over to his grandson and said "In time you will know." he smiled and went back to reading a book while Chris to just shrugs and continued watching the TV.  
  
Amy was now at the swimming pool wondering where is Tails her question was answered when she saw someone's hands go over her eyes and she heard "Guess who?"  
  
Amy just replied "Tails I know its you."  
  
Her eyes were released from darkness, she turned around and saw Tails with a smile on his face "I am glad you are here." Amy then asked "What did you want me to see?"  
  
He looked up to the sky and said "The stars are beautiful tonight aren't they?" she nodded and he continued "They are as beautiful as you."  
  
She asked "What do you mean." he replied "Look up there, there is a formation of stars that I saw look like you."  
  
She then said "Really where." he then said "Look over there and you will see." he said pointing up to the sky with his finger. She then said "I do not see it anywhere." he then said "Go closer maybe you will see it then." she went closer to try and see what he said he saw but she saw nothing she then said "Tails I still don ahhh." 'SPLASH' she was pushed into the swimming pool she came back up to the surface.  
  
She forgot she was close to the swimming pool.  
  
She looked at Tails who was laughing she was mad at him for this "Now that was not very nice, if I had my hammer with me I knock some sense into you!"  
  
Tails stopped laughing and said "Ok I'm sorry." He held out his right hand to help her out of the pool he then carried on saying "You know you should lighten up."  
  
Amy took a hold of his hand and pulled him in with her 'SPLASH', Tails came up to the surface looking at her with a big grin on her face as she said "Now we are even."  
  
Tails then replied with a smile on his face "Oh yeah." he splashed and she replied "Hey." she splashed him back, Tails then said still with a smile on his face "Ok this means war" he turned around and spun both his tails to splash loads of water to her, when he stopped he saw no one was there.  
  
He then asked himself "Where did she go?" before he could turn around again he felt hands were on his head then he was dunked into the water he came back up to the surface turned to see her with a smile on his face "Gotcha?" she said, she then swam away, Tails then swam after her.  
  
After a minute he grabbed her and dunked her as did she, they grabbed a hold of the side bars of the pool looked at each other and they laughed they were like that for a minute.  
  
When they finally stopped laughing they looked at each other it was as if they were magnetically attracted they came closer to each other and there lips met, they kissed and kept the kiss going for a long time, Tails let go of the side bars to put one hand to stroke her back and his other to stroke her pink quills which reminded him of the softest of clothes. She also let go of the side bars and put both of her hands around his nape, they were a float in the water while they kissed. She opened her mouth as if to welcome him in Tails shoved his tongue into her mouth to meet with hers, there saliva mixed and there tongues danced, after what felt like an eternity they broke there kiss and looked at one another with love as if they don't want to let go of the moment.  
  
Amy finally said something "You know, we should probably get out of the pool." at first Tails did not register what she said until she climbed out, he followed suit. Her dress was completely wet and it stuck to her.  
  
She looked down at herself and said "Well it is getting late maybe I should be off." before she left he grabbed a hold of her and said "Why don't we stay for a little while longer together." he said in a romantic tone.  
  
She was about to say something until Tails kissed her again and she kissed back, his tails wrapped around her legs and he put his arms around her thin waist, he stopped the kiss and hugged her with her head on top of his fury chest.  
  
"You know I could just sleep here with you if I wanted cause your tails feel like a blanket to protect me and your furry chest is like a pillow to make me feel comfortable." she said while she was feeling the 3 hairs on his head.  
  
He then said "Yeah."  
  
She asked "What are you thinking about now?"  
  
He simply replied "Our future together."  
  
She smiled at this and hugged him close to her and so did he with his tails and his arms around her shoulders. They laid down on the grass together in each others arms without a care in the world as the two who were meant to be were finally to be.  
  
THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final chapter done please review to tell me how good I did on this. Thank you all who reviewed watch out if I make another AmyxTails coupling cause I think might do another but I might have to think of a plot, etc and plus I will be making an AmyxCream (When Cream is 16 and Amy is 22) fic just thought I tell you my plans on what I will be doing next depends what I think of so till next time readers. 


End file.
